One Shot Yuri
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Série de trois One shot sur le thème du Yuri en réponse à un défi sur un autre site de fanfiction.
1. Une famille pour une autre

Sarada avançait tout naturellement le long de la route, ses pieds foulaient le béton du trottoir avec la régularité 'un métronome, son souffle était maitrisé, son regard ne sillait pas de sa destination et ses yeux étaient se… Personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui venait d'arriver, de la tempête qui aurais dû gronder en elle à la place de ce calme olympien. Sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter elle replaça la bretelle du lourd sac de voyage sur son épaule, désormais toute sa vie tenait dans ce sac quelle avait soigneusement remplis de tout ce qu'elle pouvait sans que ses parents n'esquisse le moindre geste pour la retenir.

Sakura, sa mère, l'avait regardé faire sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes mais elle l'avait laisser faire sans opposer la moindre résistance, pas plus qu'elle n'avait dit le moindre mot pour la défendre auprès de son père. Incapable de prendre le risque de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours elle avait assisté passive aux préparatifs et au départ de sa fille unique… De son père elle n'avait même pas eu droit à cet effort, tout le travaille qu'elle avait fait pour mériter l'attention et l'affection de Sasuke Uchiwa et lui ne lui avait même pas adresser un regard d'adieu.

Ceci dit elle devait quand même avouer ne pas être réellement surprise par ce comportement, elle avait l'habitude d'être ignorer par son père. Avant ses douze ans la seule relation qu'elle avait eue avec lui avait été de regardé sa photo poser sur le montant de la cheminé. Peu de temps après son troisième anniversaire il était parti en déplacement pour son travail et n'était revenu que près d'une décennie plus tard. À un certain moment de son enfance elle s'était même mis en tête que son père devait être mort ou que ses parents étaient divorcés et que sa mère n'avait pas oser le lui avouer… Pire elle en était même venue à se dire que ce devait être de sa faute si son père refusait de venir les voir.

Désespéré elle s'était alors mise en tête de devenir une fille parfaite afin de se racheter aux yeux de ce père fantôme et de le convaincre de revenir. Elle avait étudié plus que tous les autres pour devenir la première de classe, elle s'était entrainée dure afin de devenir une sportive accomplie, elle s'était assurée de se faire quelques amies fidèles afin de ne pas passer pour une asociale, elle avait évité les problèmes sous toutes ses formes ainsi que l'alcool et la drogue pour ne pas le décevoir… Elle avait même tiré un trait sur l'idée même d'avoir une vie amoureuse de peur que son père puisse ne pas apprécier la personne qu'elle viendrait à choisir… Enfin, jusqu'à récemment.

Six ans auparavant il était enfin revenu et ils avaient commencer à vivre leur vie de famille, à sa plus grande joie. La semaine dernière elle avait fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire avec eux et dans moins d'un mois il était prévu qu'elle quitte la maison afin d'emménager dans l'appartement qu'elle avait trouver près de son université à Tokyo, il lui avait donc apparus que ce serais le moment ou jamais de leur parler d'un sujet important… Et maintenant elle se retrouvait à la rue, enfin, tout dépendrait de l'accueil qu'elle recevrait une fois à destination.

Enfin arriver, après trente bonnes minutes de marche, la jeune femme pris le temps de bien observé le bâtiment qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis des années.

« Grillades Akimichi »

La famille de sa meilleur et plus vieille amie tenait ce commerce depuis deux générations déjà et sans doute que l'heure de Chôchô viendrais à son tour. Tout le rez-de-chaussée était occupé par les cuisines et la salle à manger tandis que la petite famille vivait au premier étage.

Replaçant une dernière fois son sac sur son épaule Sarada s'engagea dans l'allée séparant le restaurant de son voisin pour rejoindre l'escalier qui la mènerais auprès de son amie mais à peine avait-t-elle tourné le coin qu'elle due s'immobiliser pour ne pas heurter Choji, le père Chôchô, sur qui elle venait de tomber nez-à-nez. L'homme de grande taille avait une carrure impressionnante, à lui seul il occupait tout l'espace disponible, mais il y avait longtemps que Sarada n'était plus intimidé par l'homme qui était la gentillesse même… Cependant elle ne pu s'empêcher d'hésiter à le saluer en le voyant la toiser sévèrement du haut de sa stature. D'ordinaire Choji était sans cesse de bonne humeur, sauf s'il avait faim, alors le voir aussi sérieux, surtout dans cette situation, avait de quoi l'inquiété.

\- Il y a eu un problème chez toi Sarada, lui demanda-t-il en pointant le sac presque quasi gros qu'elle.

\- Je crois qu'on peu le dire comme ça monsieur Akimichi, Ça vous ennuis si, si je restais ici pour la nuit ?

Le restaurateur poussa un profond soupire avant de lui faire un sourire qui lui ressemblais bien plus. « Tu sais bien que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici ! » La rassura-t-il avant de la délesté de son sac d'une seule main comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- J'allais justement à ta rencontre, Chôchô s'inquiétait pour toi, elle essaie de te joindre depuis une heure sans y parvenir.

Se rappelant qu'elle avait éteint son téléphone avant de parler à ses parents, pour s'assurer de ne pas être interrompue, elle porta la main à sa poche pour le rallumer et aussitôt un concert de signal sonore résonna ente les murs de l'allée. L'écran tactile lui indiqua qu'elle avait raté quinze appels, dix messages vocaux et une trentaine de message texte non lus.

\- Elle est en colère ?

\- Surtout inquiète alors dépêche-toi d'aller la voir, rigola l'homme en lui laissant de l'espace pour qu'elle prenne les devant.

Le prenant au mot la noiraude le contourna pour se précipiter vers l'escalier mais à peine avait-elle poser les pieds sur la première marche qu'elle s'immobilisa pour se tourner vers Choji.

« Chôchô… Vous as-t-elle parler de… » Commença-t-elle à dire avant d'être interrompue par le rire de l'homme.

\- Bien entendu, et que ce soir pour moi ou pour Karui aucun de nous n'avons aucun problème avec ça !

« Merci! » Répondit-elle sincèrement soulagé mais sans pour autant oser lever les yeux. « Mais, vue ce que vous venez d'apprendre je comprendrais que vous préféreriez que je ne passe pas la nuit ici. J'ai de l'argent vous savez, je peu très bien prendre une chambre d'hôtel. »

Couvrant la distance qui les séparait à grande enjambée Choji posa sa main libre sur la tête de la jeune femme et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il le faisait autrefois avec la gamine trop sérieuse qui venait jouer à la poupée avec sa fille chérie.

\- Je n'ai jamais laissé un membre de ma famille à la rue et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui !

Même si le cœur n'y était pas Sarada s'efforça de lui sourire pour le remercié avant de monter l'escalier.

* * *

Sitôt passer le seuil de la porte Chôchô s'était pratiquement jeter sur elle, sans doute pour l'enguirlander pour ne pas avoir répondus à ses messages, mais elle s'était aussitôt immobilisée, figée sur place, en voyant son père la suivre avec son énorme sac plein à craqué. Finalement elle avait jeté un regard désolé à la noiraude avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras, visiblement ses parents avaient été bien plus compréhensible que les siens.

Pendant près d'un an elles avaient, d'un commun accord, toute deux dissimuler leur relation et ce soir le moment avait enfin été venu de tout révéler, ensemble. Si Sarada avait longuement planifié son comming-out auprès de sa famille Chôchô était quant à elle rester fidèle à elle-même. Pendant le repas du soir elle avait tout simplement lever ne nez de son assiette et… « En passant, je voulais vous dire, je sors avec Sarada depuis un an ! » Puis elle avait fini de dévorer son plat. D'abord surpris les Akimichi s'était rapidement repris, sa mère avait simplement hausser les épaules avant de lui sourire puis son père leur avait souhaiter tout le bonheur possible entre deux bouché.

Chôchô lui avait raconter cette belle et heureuse histoire lors qu'elles installaient un second futon dans la chambre de la rousse et une fois que ce fut fait Sarada pris le temps de bien observé cet endroit qui deviendrais son foyer pour le prochain mois. Bientôt elles partiraient ensemble pour Tokyo, elles emménageraient ensemble dans le petit logement qu'elles avaient trouvé en ville lors de leur dernier voyage dans la métropole… Là-bas elles se construiraient une nouvelle vie ensemble. Ici tout appartenait à Chôchô mis à part seul son sac qui se trouvait dans un coin… Et pourtant cette triste réalité ne lui faisait absolument rien. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien, normalement elle aurait du être en colère ou triste… À la limite heureuse d'avoir été aussi bien accepté et accueillis par les Akimichi, mais non.

En fait cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle sentait que quelque chose clochait avec elle car du moment ou elle avait demandé à ses parents de la rejoindre au salon pour tout leur révéler plus rien ne l'avait atteint. Le mépris silencieux de son père, le làche abandon de sa mère, le fait d'abandonner toutes ses photos de famille alors qu'elle faisait son sac, les pleurs de sa mère alors qu'elle refermait la porte de la maison pour la dernière fois, la main de Choji dans ses cheveux, les bras de Karui qui l'avait enlacé comme sa propre fille… Pendant tout ce temps elle avait agi de manière réfléchi et calculé, mécaniquement… Elle se sentait comme si son cœur avait gelé dans sa poitrine, elle s'était mise à agir comme… Sans doute comme son père qui, sans une once de culpabilité, les avaient abandonnés toute son enfance sa mère et elle ou encore comme il l'avait renié sans un mot ou un regard, sans aucun égard pour sa mère.

« Franchement, ton père est un idiot, il me connaît pourtant ! S'il est si malin il aurait dû savoir que s'était impossible que tu résiste à mon charme légendaire ! » Dit sa compagne le plus sérieusement du monde en se retournant vers sa commode.

Enfant Sarada avait trouver rigolote cette manie qu'avais son amie d'avoir ce genre de réflexion, adolescente ce mélange d'arrogance naïve l'avait à la fois fascinée et exaspérée. Aujourd'hui elle trouvait que cette façon qu'elle avait de voir la vie, comme si chacun de ses jours sur terre était un cadeau offert gracieusement au monde, était l'un des traits de personnalité qu'elle préférait chez sa compagne… Ça et son absence totale de pudeur en sa présence, comme en ce moment alors qu'elle retirait ses vêtements un à un tout en se cherchant un pyjama pour la nuit.

Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir un beau corps, souvent dans leur adolescence d'autres jeunes s'était moqué d'elle à cause de ton tour de taille et de sa passion pour la nourriture, en vain. Chôchô ne s'était jamais laisser atteindre par ce genre de bassesse, et avec raison. Bien que la génétique ai voulu qu'elle hérite sa silhouette tout en courbe et en rondeur de son père elle était loin d'être grosse et comme elle était pratiquement aussi active que Sarada son appétit d'ogre n'entrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte.

Savourant le spectacle de la peau sombre de son amoureuse alors qu'elle retirait son soutien-gorge Sarada, prise d'un besoin irrépressible, se déshabilla en silence à son tour avant d'aller l'enlacée. Ses bras croisés sur le ventre de Chôchô, sa poitrine appuyer contre son dos elle colla son visage au creux du coup de la rousse. La jeune Akimichi en resta tellement surprise qu'elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, leur relation n'avait plus rien de platonique depuis plusieurs mois mais jamais avant aujourd'hui Sarada n'avait pris ce genre d'initiative.

\- Fais-moi ressentir quelque chose, murmura la noiraude.

Chôchô ne chercha même pas à comprendre le sens de ses paroles soufflé sur un ton désespéré, après la journée qu'elle venait de vivre elle ferait tout ce que son amoureuse lui demanderait pour l'aider.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Se retournant lentement la rousse posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle pour la repousser lentement jusqu'au deux futons poser au sol et l'obliger à s'y coucher.

« Je t'aime ! » Dit-elle avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et l'embrasser derrière l'oreille.

« Je t'aime ! » Dit-elle encore avant descendre vers sa poitrine pour saisir l'un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres pour le suçoté doucement.

« Je t'aime ! » Répéta Chôchô une troisième fois avant de passer les bras entre les jambes de Sarada pour les poser sur ses épaules. Relâchant le son sein elle continua sa descente et fit glisser sa langue le long du sillon de l'intimité de son amoureuse

Fermant les yeux la jeune Uchiwa poussa un petit soupire de contentement et, lentement, se sentie fondre.


	2. La route de la guerrière

Vague après vague la mer lançait ses assauts contre les falaises de pierre grise qui résistait inlassablement. Debout sur la rive Kurotsuchi était aveugle à la beauté du spectacle qu'offrait cette bataille immémoriale entre la terre et la mer, son regard était rivé sur l'horizon. Elle avait traversé tant de pays, croiser tant de gens… Et maintenant sa route se terminait ici, sur les rives de cette ile lointaine, le rebord du monde.

Même si on le lui avait demandé elle n'aurait su dire quand son errance avait débuté ni même quel âge elle pouvait avoir aujourd'hui. Elle née était sur une autre ile semblable à celle-ci, dans un petit village sis entre deux montagnes, une terre nommée le Yamataï. Seconde né d'une famille de fermier le début de sa vie y avait été dure, une longue bataille contre des ennemis implacable, la famine et la maladie, et elle avait gagné. Comme très peu d'enfants au sein de leur petit village elle était parvenu à vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir sa douzième récolte, suffisamment vieille pour être considéré comme une femme. Dans les faits cela ne marqua pas une grande différence dans le quotidien de la jeune fille car depuis le jour où elle avait été capable de tenir sur ses pieds elle avait dû aider dans certaines tâches qui n'avaient qu'augmenté au fil des ans. C'était le prix à payer pour survivre au sein de cette communauté, tous devaient mettre la main à la pâte, ce n'est qu'après la moisson suivante que la vie de Kurotsuchi pris un tournant majeur.

Peu de temps avant les récoltes une terrible tempête s'était abattu sur toute la région et ces torrents de pluies avaient dangereusement fait augmenter le niveau de la rivière emportant une partie des champs et des rizières. Par miracle la majorité de la récolte fut épargner et put être engranger sauvant ainsi le village pour un nouvel hiver… Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du village voisin, plus bas sur la rivière. Les flots déchainés provoquèrent un immense glissement de terrain qui emporta la moitié des villageois et toutes leur culture dans un gigantesque torrent de boue.

C'est plusieurs jours après la catastrophe que les survivant de la communauté décimé déboulèrent sur leur village chargé de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu sauver et armé de bric et de broc et mener par un étranger bien étrange. Vêtu d'une tunique faite de lamelle de bambou relier ensemble par de la paille tresser et armé d'un objet dont la jeune fille n'avait qu'entendu parler, une épée. Sa lame luisant sous le soleil du midi il avait chargé à la tête de son armée affamé et dépenailler dont la majorité de l'énergie investi dans cette attaque provenait bien plus du désespoir que de la bravoure.

Alors occupé à battre le riz fraichement récolté Kurotsuchi fit comme tous les autres villageois abandonna son labeur pour accourir vers la hutte leur servant de réserve avec tous les outils pouvant leur servir d'armes. Il n'était pas si rare, même dans une région aussi reculer que la leur, que des pillards ou autre genre de voleurs tente de s'en prendre à leur récolte alors tous les villageois avaient l'habitude de se battre pour défendre leur unique moyen de subsistance.

Aujourd'hui le souvenir de cette bataille restait flou dans la mémoire de la jeune femme, et s'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Pour la guerrière qu'elle était devenue la scène de ces fermier armé de bâton, de couteaux et de bèche affrontant leurs voisins dont la misère leur permettait à peine de tenir sur leurs jambes n'aurais relever que du grotesque. Seul l'homme portant l'étrange armure semblait représenté une réelle menace avec son arme déjà maculer de sang, surtout lors ce qu'elle l'avait vue faire face à son frère ainé Akastuchi. Prise d'une impulsion qu'elle ne s'était jamais expliquer par la suite la jeune fille avait saisi l'un des pieux prévus pour la construction prochaine d'une nouvelle hutte et l'avait jeté entre les jambes du guerrier qui s'élançait. Déséquilibrer il tomba à genoux, tout juste à la bonne hauteur pour qu'elle puisse le frapper avec une grosse pierre ramasser au sol, le premier coup lui fracassa la main qui avait voulu reprendre son arme, le second le cueillit en plein visage finissant de le faire chuter mais sans le tuer… Il eut amplement le temps de jeter un regard incrédule à la jeune fermière qui ramassait son arme pour la lui enfonce dans la gorge.

À la vue de leur meneur tombant sous les coups de ce qui semblais être une enfant les derniers attaquant perdirent tout courage et prirent la fuite et les villageois les laissèrent aller sans les poursuivre… Il y avait bien trop de travail à faire pour s'autoriser cette perte de temps. Soigné les blesser, achever les pillards pour jeter leurs corps dans la rivière qui les ramènerais chez eux et emmener leurs morts au sanctuaire pris une bonne partie de la journée. Ensuite tout le reste du jour se passa normalement à préparer le riz, le bois et la paille qui leur permettrais de survivre au prochain hiver. Ce n'est qu'au soir venu que son père l'approcha pour féliciter sa « petite guerrière » et quand elle alla dormir ce fut avec sa nouvelle épée serrer contre sa poitrine gonflée de fierté. Après ce moment elle avait pris le temps à chaque jour, peu avant le lever du jour et peu après le coucher du soleil, pour aller à l'écarts du village pour s'entrainé à son maniement… S'acharnant contre de pauvres arbres ou encore agitant la lame en tout sens pourfendant des ennemis imaginaires.

L'année de sa quatorzième moisson marqua la fin de sa vie au village. Peu de temps après la fin de la récolte une grande troupe d'étranger déboula dans la vallée et contrairement aux brigands habituels tous portaient lances, épées, casques et armures. Alors que les villageois se préparaient se défendre celui qui devait être leur chef se sépara du groupe et interpella leur ainé. Il leur déclara que leur terre appartenait désormais à l'empereur Keitai seigneur de tout le Yamataï et que leur village devrait désormais donner une partie de leur récolte chaque année en plus de lui fournir des hommes pour ses guerres.

La suite se passa à une vitesse folle, voyant que les villageois n'obtempéraient pas les soldats tirèrent leurs armes, une pierre fut jetée du côté des villageois pour atteindre le chef des guerriers en plein visage et le sang coula. Kurotsuchi ne savait pas se qui s'était passer ensuite, grisée à l'idée du combat elle s'était élancé arme au poing mais elle n'avait pu faire que cinq pas quand elle avait reçu un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne la faisant s'écrouler inconsciente.

À son réveil tout son corps n'était plus que douleur, sans doute qu'elle avait été piétinée pendant la bataille, mais le pire était la vision de cauchemars qui l'entourais. Le soleil était maintenant coucher mais elle voyait comme en plein jour, chaque hutte du village brulait et elle gisait dans une boue gorgée de sang entourer de cadavre, les villageois.

Totalement désemparer elle avait longtemps erré dans les ruines du village et ce bien après que les dernières braises aient fini de fumée… Avant de finalement se reprendre. Ne pouvant survivre seule elle était partie jusqu'à la mer et n'ayant rien à perdre et nulle part d'autre ou aller elle avait profité du départ d'un navire pour monter à bord sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Miraculeusement le bateau parvint à destination sans que l'équipage ne découvre la présence de leur passagère qui débarqua à la première occasion. Seule sur une terre dont elle ne connaissait même pas la langue elle tenue deux semaines avant de s'effondré au bord d'une route presque morte de faim.

À son réveille elle avait été surprise de se retrouver coucher sur une paillasse au chaud dans une petite chaumière. On lui avait retirer ses haillons encroutés par la boue de la route, son corps avait été laver, ses cheveux en partit bruler lors de l'incendie de son village avaient été couper et près de sa main se trouvait sa précieuse épée. La voyant enfin réveiller un vieil homme lui avait apporté un petit bol d'une soupe claire qu'elle était parvenue à avaler malgré son estomac atrophié et jamais nourriture ne lui avait sembler aussi bonne.

« Que fait une jeune fille du Yamataï sur les terres du Goguryeo ? » Lui avait-il demander dans sa langue natale en récupérant le bol vide.

N'ayant pratiquement plus dit un mot depuis son départ de la vallée c'est d'une voix brisée qu'elle lui avait tout raconter avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Les jours suivant l'homme avait continué de la nourrir et de la laver et quand elle avait eu récupérer des forces il lui avait donner des vêtements. Voyant qu'il ne la chassait pas Kurotsuchi était rester avec l'homme et sans trop s'en rendre compte son quotidiens était redevenu similaire à celui de son village. Préparer les repas, entretenir la chaumière, cultiver leur petit champ, puiser l'eau de la rivière… Et apprendre l'art de l'épée.

Dès les premiers jours ou elle avait eu assez de force pour se lever elle avait vue l'homme sortir au petit matin avec une arme dans chaque main, une épée longue comme son bras et l'autre à moitié moins longue. Pendant une heure il enchainait différentes pauses en les enchainant en de lent mouvement tout n grâce et en précision. Quand elle l'avait suivi pour l'imiter avec sa propre lame et un bâton trouver dans le bois de chauffage il l'avait laisser faire et au bout de longs mois il avait commencé à la guider et à la corriger. À la fin s'était elle qui s'entrainait seule pendant que le vieillard l'observait.

Les années avaient passer et un bon matin tout avait pris fin, à son réveille, en plus de son arme, se trouvait les épées de son maitre ainsi qu'une bourse emplie de pièce en cours dans les royaume… Son maitre, lui, reposait serein et immobile dans sa couche, mort. Pendant toute une journée elle avait pleuré la perte de celui qui l'avait recueilli et tant fait pour elle puis elle s'était mise au travail. Elle avait rassemblé tout ce qu'elle pouvait porter en plus de ce que le vieil homme avait laisser à son attention puis, après avoir mis le feu à la masure, elle avait quitté la montagne sans un regard en arrière. Dans la première grande ville qu'elle avait traversée elle laisser ses armes à un forgeron dont on lui avait vanter les mérites pour qu'il confectionne de nouvelles garde et pommeau à partir du métal de sa vieille épée ébréché, depuis ces armes ne l'avaient plu quitter.

Les années suivantes elle les avaient passé sur les routes, à vendre ses services de garde aux maitres de caravanes marchandes. Si trouver un employeur s'était avérer difficile les premiers temps elle avait rapidement su se forger une solide réputation de combattante grâce à ces aptitudes au combat. Elle avait quitté le Goguryeo, parcouru les terres des Wei, traversé les montagnes du Pugyäl et le désert Perse.

C'est en escortant une caravane de soie dans la citées de Constantinople, la plus grande cité qu'il lui avait été donner de voir, et pour la première fois elle avait entendu des histoires sur le royaume de Logres. Sur cette grande ile au confins du monde régnait le roi Artur depuis sa citadelle de Camelot. Un homme qui par sa droiture avait emmener les plus grands chevaliers de toutes les terres avoisinantes à lui prêter allégeance, un guerrier qui en plus de trente ans n'avais jamais connus la défaite sur le champ de bataille, un souverain qui régnais pour son peuple et non pas sur son peuple, une terre qu'elle avait envie de découvrir.

Poursuivant sa route jusqu'à l'ile de bretagne ce qu'elle y avait trouver avait été loin de ses aspirations. Village incendié, habitants affamés, champ ravager… La forteresse de Camelot en ruine après avoir visiblement subis un violent siège et un jour de marche plus loin elle était tomber sur une véritable vision d'horreur.

Des milliers, des dizaines de milliers de cadavres jonchait le sol de la plaine. La bataille avait du être dantesque et en plusieurs endroit il s'était formé de petites collines de corps, au sommet de l'une d'entre elle trônait encore le corps d'un chevalier en armure, à genoux appuyer sur son épée et le corps transpercé de dizaines de flèche et de lance. Dans le ciel les corbeaux tournoyaient en une nuée si dense qu'elle en masquait le soleil tandis que les loups sortis des bois se nourrissait çà et là de la chair pourrissante dépassant des armures.

En traversant le charnier elle avait rencontré un chevalier survivant qui lui avait conté le drame qui s'était achever sur cette plaine. Quelques mois lus tôt la reine Guenièvre avaient été surprise entre les bras de l'un des plus grands chevaliers de la table ronde, le meilleur ami et champion du Roi, sire Lancelot. Dans sa grande bonté Artur leur avait pardonner en épargnant leur vie mais cette décision avait provoqué une profonde scission entre les chevaliers. Au moment ou le roi Artur avait du aller au sud pour combattre un reliquat de l'ancienne armée romaine à la tête d'une grande partie de ses troupes Mordred, dernier arrivé à la table ronde, s'était déclarer héritier du trône et avait réclamer la couronne.

Pendant que le roi légitime repoussait l'envahisseur Mordred avait lever une armée à l'aide de quelques chevaliers rebelles ainsi que d'anciens ennemis vaincus au cours des dernières années. À son retour à Camelot avait trouver la forteresse déjà assiégé, piller et rasé… Puis les armées du père et du fils autoproclamé s'était rencontré ici, à Camlann, et la bataille s'était engagé. Mener par de valeureux chevalier et galvaniser par deux chefs de guerre tout aussi charismatique chaque guerrier présent s'était battu jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Quand le roi et l'usurpateur s'était finalement rencontré pour l'ultime duel les deux armées s'étaient déjà entredéchirer au point d'en transformé la plaine en ce grotesque champ de cadavres. Finalement Artur avait percé le cœur de Mordred de sa lance, emportant son ultime victoire, avant de s'effondré, victime de ses blessures… Ainsi son règne avait pris fin.

Et ainsi Kurotsuchi avait également perdu le seul objectif qu'elle ne s'était jamais fixé, et ce quelques jours à peine avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Maintenant elle se tenait sur cette plage au bord du monde sans savoir que faire de sa vie qui, finalement, n'avait été qu'une longue route qui ne l'avait mené nulle part.

\- Mais non, tu n'es pas nulle part, tu es là ou tu dois être ! Souffla une douce voix derrière elle.

Se retournant brusquement les mains sur ses armes Kurotsuchi s'adoucie immédiatement en apercevant celle qui l'avait interpellé ainsi. Une jeune femme, des yeux sombre, presque noirs, la peau mate, de longs cheveux noirs aux reflet marin, une beauté incroyable… Et totalement nue. Saisie de stupeur la guerrière resta immobile alors que l'inconnue franchissait les derniers pas les séparant pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu es arrivé jusqu'à moi, je t'attendais avec tant d'impatience ma belle voyageuse.

Le contacte de ses paumes froides semblas allumer un feu comme elle n'en avait jamais connu au creux de ses reins, son haleine avait l'odeur de la mer les jours de tempête et ses lèvres contre les siennes avait le gout du sel.

\- Je m'appelle Isaribi, suis-moi, viens te reposer de ta longue route dans ma couche.

Sans résister Kurotsuchi pris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la suivie. Ensemble elles longèrent la grève, les pieds caresser par l'écume des vagues, pour finalement arriver aux pieds de la falaise ou fini par se dessiner l'entrée d'une grotte dissimuler par un rocher. Obnubilé par la sensation de cette main contre la sienne Kurotsuchi remarqua à peine le petit feu brulant sur une plateforme naturelle, pas plus que la couche formée par un amas de vieilles couvertures.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment sa ceinture se retrouva au sol, les lacets de ses vêtements se délassèrent et chaque pièce de tissu qu'elle portait glissa le long de son corps comme porté par une brise invisible. Étendue, nue, sur la paillasse de fortune elle se laissait chevaucher par Isaribi dont les mains étrangement froides parcouraient chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Malgré leur température les doigts de la femme semblaient laisser des sillons brûlant en caressant ses seins, son ventre, sa toison noire… Avant de glissé sur son sexe. Sa peau était couverte de chaire de poule lui faisant se demander si la grotte était glacée ou brûlante, ses mamelons étaient si ériger que chaque caresse ou coup de langue devenaient délicieusement douloureuse. Chacun de ses muscles étaient pris de tremblement et de spasmes qui la faisait se cambrer de façon impossible, mettant son dos au supplice. Suppliante, suave, extatique, sa voix lui était méconnaissable alors que ses cris et gémissements se réverbéraient entre les parois de la caverne. Chaque instant était devenu un orgasme perpétuel qui paralysait son esprit, torturant son corps et voilant sa vision, un délicieux désespoir dont elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait s'échapper. Sa peau était devenue si sensible quelle ressentait chaque souffle d'air sur ses bras, la moindre goutte de cyprine s'écoulant e son intimité, la sueur perlant sur son ventre, la salive et les larmes qui maculait maintenant son visage.

Depuis combien de temps la torture durait-elle quand, dans un nouveau spasme, se posa que quelque chose de dure et de froid, le pommeau de son épée courte. Lentement, difficilement, la sensation familière éveilla son esprit embrumé et les questions qu'elle aurais dû se poser depuis une éternité fusèrent en elle. Qui était cette femme, pourquoi l'avais-t-elle suivie, pourquoi se laissait-elle faire ainsi, comment pouvait-elle porté un nom et parler la langue du Yamataï alors qu'elle se trouvait à une vie de voyage de sa terre natale.

Ouvrant les yeux la vision d'abord floue de la noiraude finie par se stabiliser mais ce n'était plus une splendide jeune femme qui la chevauchait mais une créature grotesque et difforme. La peau de son visage, de sa poitrine et de son ventre avait maintenant la couleur et la texture de la chair des cadavres retrouvé noyer dans les marais tandis que le reste de son corps semblais couvert de fines écailles aux couleurs du varech. Ses yeux aussi noirs que les tréfond de l'océan la fixaient sans émotions tandis que ses mains palmées continuaient leur œuvre sur elle. Chacun de ses doigts se terminaient par une longue griffe translucide qui à chaque caresse lui infligeait une fine entaille d'où s'écoulait à chaque fois quelques gouttes de sang… Du sang aussitôt happé par un langue anormalement longue et agile jaillissant d'une bouche ou elle pouvait apercevoir plusieurs rangs de petits crocs acérés. Les cheveux noirs de la femme avaient laissé place à une grappe de longs appendice noir ressemblant aux anguilles de rivières qu'elle mangeait étant enfant et semblant tous douer d'une volonté propre. Plusieurs de ces membres visqueux glissaient sur son corps la caressant comme autant de mains amoureuses et l'un d'entre eux s'était même glissé entre ses cuisses s'insinuant en elle, frétillant et palpitant, lui faisant découvrir des sensations qu'aucun homme ne pourrais jamais égaler.

Normalement elle aurait dû paniquer, être terroriser par cette créature difforme mais il n'en était rien. Son corps en proie à l'intense plaisir prodiguer par la créature ne réagissait pas et son esprit confus ayant déjà peiné à lui redonner une vision claire de sa situation ne semblais plus capable de faire d'effort supplémentaire… Seul l'arme ou était encore poser sa main semblais un tant soit peu l'ancré dans la réalité. Soufflant et gémissant Kurotsuchi se sentait comme dans un cauchemar, la créature continuait inlassablement de la tailladé pour se nourrir de son sang alors que ses « cheveux » s'enroulaient autour de son corps, froid et glissants, enserrant ses bras et écartant un peu plus ses cuisses tandis que l'un d'entre eux s'avançait doucement entre es fesses.

Déjà au bord de l'extase et surprise par cette nouvelle intrusion la noiraude fut ravagé par l'intensité inégalé d'un nouvel orgasme qui déferla de son bas ventre pour remonter le long de son dos. La bouche grande ouverte dans un râle grave et profond, le corps tendu comme un arc… Son bras fusa mus par un réflexe acquis par de longues années d'entrainement et de combats alors que son épée courte fendait l'air pour s'enfoncé jusqu'à la garde entre le cou et l'épaule de la créature. Le corps entier de la créature se tendis pendant de longue secondes avant de s'affaisser sur le côté. Soudainement libérer de l'emprise de la créature Kurotsuchi fut soudainement assaillit par une vague de peur, de colère et de dégouts, comme si toutes ses émotions des dernières heures avaient été retenu par un barrage qui venait de rompre. Prise de panique elle se libéra des tentacules qui entourait toujours mollement ses membres mais à peine avait-elle rampé sur quelques mètres que son corps la trahit. Jamais de sa vie une bataille, un entrainement ou tout autre épreuve physique ne l'avait laissé dans un tel état d'épuisement. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement supplémentaire elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le soleil venait de passer son zénith quand la créature l'avait mené dans son antre, maintenant qu'elle en sortait il était en train de s'extirpé mollement des falaises derrière elle… Elle avait donc passé une nuit dans cette grotte de cauchemars mais sans doute plus si elle ne jugeait à son état d'affamement et de déshydratation.

À son réveil la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale et elle avait due ramper à tâtons pendant de longues minutes à la recherche de ses effets pour récupérer son allume feu ainsi que le petit bout de bougie qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. À la faible lueur de la flamme elle avait examiné son corps fourbu de douleur à la recherche de blessures graves mais mis à part les innombrables fines entailles disséminées sur son corps elle semblais indemne. Quelque peu rassurer elle avait rassemblé son bagage, ses vêtements et son épée longue avant de se diriger vers le corps de la chose pour y récupérer la courte mais une nouvelle surprise l'y attendais.

Aucune créature difforme pas plus qu'une jeune beauté ne reposait sur la plate-forme rocheuse avec sa lame coutre en travers du cœur… S'était une jeune fille banale aux traits de la région, à peine sortie de l'enfance, qui était tomber sous sa lame. Sans porté plus attention au corps elle avait récupérer son épée et l'avais nettoyé avec une couverture miteuse avant de quitter l'endroit en vitesse, ses effets entre les bras.

Sur le chemin de la sortie elle avait remarqué tout ce qui lui avait échappé à son arrivée, dont l'horrible odeur de charnier provenant de dizaines de cadavres empiler le long des parois. Tous étaient nus et à divers stades de décompositions, les plus récents ne devait y être que depuis quelques jours, peut-être des fuyards de la batailles, tandis que certains ossements tombaient en poussières sous ses pas.

Une fois à l'air libre la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se jeter dans l'océan glacé pour nettoyer son corps des dernières traces de la créature avant de s'immobiliser. Les vagues frappant son ventre elle songeas un instant à continuer de s'avancer vers l'abime, elle venait d'échapper à la mort mais à quoi bon si elle ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie. Alors qu'elle allait faire un pas de plus une vague plus forte que les autres la renversa et c'est en émergeant de l'écume qu'elle l'aperçue, un étrange oiseau blanc et noir qui vola si près d'elle qu'elle sentie presque les plumes de ses ailes lui fouetté le visage avant partir à tire d'ailes vers le sud.

Se redressant Kurotsuchi sortie de l'eau, remis ses vêtements et suivi l'oiseau, le sud… Au cours de ses voyages elle avait souvent entendu parles de terres lointaines au sud, des royaumes inconnus d'où provenait marchant, guerriers et esclaves à la peau noire comme la suie. Une nouvelle terre ou voyager.


	3. Interrogatoire particulier

Kakashi Hatake, disciple du quatrième Hokage, maitre du principale prétendant au poste de septième Hokage, ancien membre de l'ANBU sous les ordres du troisième Hokage héro des deux dernières grandes guerres ninja et sixième Hokage en poste. Ibiki Morino, Jokubetsu Jônin de Konoha, chef de la section torture et interrogatoire, une légende vivante dont le seul nom faisait frémir tout les malheureux espions amenés à agir près de Konoha… Et face à ces deux hommes se tenait nerveusement Hinata Hyuga. Malgré ses dix-huit ans fait, le fait qu'elle soit passée Jônin, son mariage prochain avec Naruto, et sa propre expérience lors de la guerre la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir intimidé seule face à ces deux hommes dans le bureau de l'Hokage… En fait pour le sixième ça pouvait encore passer mais Ibiki Morino… Elle avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines après la première étape de l'examen de sélection de Chûnin et le voir la toisée de toute sa hauteur avec son regard noir lui donnait l'impression d'être redevenue une petite Genin intimidable.

\- Vous m'avez convoqué Hokage-sama ?

\- Oui Hinata, Ibiki et moi avions une proposition à te faire, nous voudrions que tu songes à intégrer la section torture et interrogatoire.

\- …

Totalement bouche bée la jeune femme se mis à se demander sérieusement si les deux hommes n'étaient pas devenus totalement fou, elle, Hinata Hyuga, mener des interrogatoires et torturer des prisonniers !

« La guerre c'est achevé il y a deux ans mademoiselle Hyuga et les sections du renseignement de chaque nation de l'alliance ont recommencer leurs activités… Et malheureusement nos forces de contre-espionnages ne se sont toujours pas remis des pertes que nous avons subis lors de la guerre ! » Expliqua posément Ibiki comme s'il n'avais pas noter le visage ahuris de la jeune femme. « Je crois que vous pourriez devenir un élément important de notre organisation. »

\- Ibiki-san, Hokage-sama, franchement je ne crois pas être faite pour ce travail… Et vous savez que je dois bientôt me marier avec Naruto, nous allons fonder une famille ensemble et je compte rejoindre la garnison pour élever nos enfants…

\- Je sais déjà tout cela Hinata, déclara l'Hôkage d'un ton conciliant. Et ces points ont déjà été pris en considérations.

\- Tu ne serais pas affectée aux missions extérieures, seulement as des actions interne au village au sein du bureau des interrogatoires. Il n'y a plus de Hyuga au sein de la section et les dons héréditaires de votre clan nous seraient très utiles pour certains types particuliers d'interrogatoires.

Malgré les explications du colosse Hinata était toujours très loin de vouloir accepter une telle affectation, bien qu'étant une Kunoichi ayant fait ses preuves lors de la guerre et même après, passer le reste de sa carrière dans le sang et les cris de ses propres victimes soumises à la torture ne l'intéressait pour rien au monde.

\- Ibiki-San, je ne suis pas la seule Hyuga du village, il y a sans aucun doute un autre membre du clan ayant de meilleure disposition que moi pour ce travail !

\- Justement, non, poursuivi le tortionnaire. Parmi les Hyuga vous faites sans aucun doute partie de celles qui ont les meilleurs yeux depuis la mort de votre cousin. Votre père est toujours pris par la gestion du clan et je préfèrerais attendre que votre sœur passe Jônin pour lui proposer une affectation au contre-espionnage. Vous êtes la meilleure candidate pour cette affectation.

Ne trouvant aucun argument semblant pouvoir convaincre ses supérieurs la jeune femme se contenta de se mette au garde à vous pour faire face à Kakashi.

\- Maitre Hôkage, si vous m'en donnez l'ordre je remplirais mon devoir de Kunoichi de Konoha et j'accepterais toute missions que vous pourriez me donner… Y compris cette affectation.

Soupirant à son tour le sixième chef du village se levas pour faire face à la vue que lui offrait son bureau. « Je ne vais pas te donner cet ordre Hinata… Cependant avant que tu ne refuses définitivement j'aimerais que tu fasses un essai, afin que tu ais une véritable idée de ce que tu aurais à faire sous les ordres d'Ibiki. »

* * *

\- C'est hors de question ! Il est à moi et je ne le donnerais à personne !

\- Tenten, le Bashôsen est un artefact très ancien qui appartiens à Kumo depuis des décennies, depuis la fin de la guerre le Raikage a été très patient mais cette fois il veut véritablement le récupérer.

De l'autre côté du bureau la jeune femme serrait amoureusement contre elle un énorme éventail fait de longues plumes blanches. « D'abord le Bashônen a appartenu au Rikudo Sennin, ont pu dire que c'est l'héritage laisser à chaque pratiquant du ninjutsu, pas seulement à ceux de Kumo. Ensuite Si Kumo ne l'avait plus en sa possession c'est parce que deux nukenin de leur village l'avais volé, le Raikage ne s'est pas gêner pour rendre toutes les autres grandes nations responsables de la guerre à cause de leurs déserteurs… Ils n'ont qu'a s'en prendre à eux même pour ne pas avoir su contrôler leurs hommes longtemps avant ma naissance et finalement… C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé sur le champ de bataille, pourquoi je devrais m'en séparer !? »

\- D'abord parce que la seule fois où tu l'a utiliser ça a faillit te tuer, ensuite aider Konoha à maintenir de bonnes relations entre les autres grandes nations faisant partie de l'alliance et finalement… Parce que l'Hokage te l'ordonne.

Pendant une fraction de seconde qui n'échappa pas à Kakashi le visage de sa subordonnée semblas prendre cette dernière remarque comme une gifle avant de se reprendre et de déposer la précieuse relique sur le bureau. « À vos ordres maitre Hokage ! »

La voir abandonner ainsi cet objet qui avait tant de valeur pour elle faisait mal au cœur mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Ce qu'il pouvait détester la politique, l'alliance Shinobi qui s'était forgé dans les flammes de la guerre devait maintenant survivre à l'épreuve de la paix. Le Raikage voulant absolument restaurer la puissance militaire de son village après les pertes que leur avaient infliger Madara. Cependant avec la disparition de Nibi et l'écrasante puissance qu'avait démontrer Naruto le fait de ne pas avoir en sa possession toutes les reliques du Rikudo faisait indiscutablement de Konoha la plus puissante force militaire de l'alliance… Simple fait qui le faisait exploser de rage lors de chacune de leurs rencontres.

La corvée étant fini Kakashi voulu s'accordé une petite pause lecture mais en sortant de son tiroir secret un vieil exemplaire écorné du « Paradis du batifolage » il lui vint immédiatement une idée qui pourrais lui permettre de régler une autre situation embêtante.

\- Tenten !

\- Oui maitre ?

\- Il y a une mission, à la fois très importante et… Particulière qui dois être accomplis dans un court délai. Je ne peux la donner qu'a un volontaire et elle sera accomplis que ses objectifs soient remplis ou non. Si tu accepte de prendre cette mission et que tu en remplis les objectifs je te rendrais le Bashôsen, qu'en pense-tu ?

* * *

Devant cette lourde porte Hinata se demandais encore ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire une fois de l'autre côté, elle venait de passer deux jours seuls avec Anko pour préparer cette « mission » et pourtant elle se sentait loin d'être prête à ce qui allais suivre. Malgré toutes les techniques que la Jônin sadique avait pu lui inculquer il n'y avait que son petit discourt d'introduction qui lui restait en tête.

« Vois-tu Hinata, un interrogatoire c'est la même chose qu'un duel entre deux Shinobi et on y utilise les mêmes techniques de base. Premièrement l'aura, la présence d'une personne et la pression qu'elle peut infliger à son adversaire, la spécialité d'Ibiki-san, grâce à ça il peut faire avouer ses victimes sans même les toucher… Mais je ne crois pas que tu as la présence qu'il faut pour obtenir le même résultat. Ensuite viens le genjutsu, grâce à des illusions on attaque directement l'esprit des prisonniers afin de les obliger à nous révéler leurs moindre petits secret, le clan Uchiwa avait pousser cet art à son paroxysme avant leur disparition… Seulement le Genjustu n'est pas ton fort celons ce qu'on m'en a dit. Puis viens le Ninjutsu, des possibilités infinies et au porté de tous… Cependant comme nous avons les Yamanaka de notre côté pour aller piger des informations directement dans l'esprit des cibles se serais gâcher ton talent de te diriger vers cette voie. Finalement le Taijustu la base de tout, frapper, découper, lacérer, casser et briser… Même un civil en est capable, mais toi et ton clan avez un atout que personne d'autre n'a. Le poing souple, contrairement au gôken qui brise le corps grâce à la force brute le jûken provoque des dégâts internes aux muscles, aux organes et aux nerfs auxquelles il est impossible de se préparer et ce sans que les blessures ne soit visible sans un examen approfondi. Grâce à vote dôjutsu et à vos techniques vous pouvez provoquer des sensations réelles sans endommager le corps et c'est ce qu'on attend de toi ! »

En clair derrière cette porte l'attendait un être humain qu'elle devrait faire souffrir sans laisser aucune trace sur son corps, en tant que kunoichi elle avait été formé à remplir tous les rôles qu'on aurait pu avoir à lui confié pour une mission : infiltration, combat, meurtre… Et malgré tout elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à en arriver là, même du temps de l'équipe huit s'était toujours sa Sensei ou Shino qui s'était occuper de ce genre de tâches.

Prenant une dernière grande inspiration elle poussa la porte de la salle ou l'Hokage l'avait enjoins de se rendre pour sa « mission » et même si la présence d'Ibiki et d'Anko n'étaient pas vraiment surprenante elle ne put s'empêcher de loucher fortement sur la troisième occupante de la pièce d'interrogatoire.

\- Tenten !?

Même si leur différence d'âge avait fait qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment fréquentées au début de son adolescence peu avant le début de la guerre, alors que Neji lui enseignait les soixante-quatre points du hakke ainsi que le tourbillon divin du hakke, elle lui avait été d'une grande aide et après la mort de son cousin elles étaient devenues amie… Et elle avait bien peur de comprendre pourquoi elle était ici.

\- Bonjour Hinata, lui répondit la maitresse d'arme avec un sourire embrassé.

« Tenten c'est porté volontaire pour être ton binôme lors de cet exercice ! » intervint Ibiki, coupant court à toute possibilité d'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes. « Hinata, ton objectif de de déterminé pourquoi elle s'est portée volontaire, celui de Tenten seras de ne rien dire ou de t'induire en erreur. À partir de cet instant tu dois la considérer comme une ennemie du village que tu dois interroger, tu vas nous dire comment nous devons l'installer et ensuite nous vous laisserons seules, il n'y a aucune limite de temps, l'exercice prendras fin quand tu sortiras de cette pièce… Alors, ou la mettons nous ? »

\- Tu as l'embarras du choix, le rivet de chaine au sol pour lui retirer toute capacité de fuite, pieds et poings liés elle n'aurait pas plus de liberté de mouvement qu'un chien Inuzuka en pénitence. La chaise, un classique, elle permet d'interdire absolument tout mouvement même si elle limite quelque peu les ponts d'attaque. La table d'interrogatoire, une table d'autopsie modifier afin d'y ajouter plusieurs points de fixations, parfait pour les longues séances et finalement… Le rivet de plafond, un fois suspendue comme une bonne venaison tu as une totale liberté mouvement pour faire tout ce qui peut te passer par la tête. Énuméra Anko comme si elle faisait visiter une propriété cinq étoile.

\- Euh… L-la table.

Sans un mot de plus les deux Jônin se saisirent de Tenten tellement rapidement que même elle en sembla surprise et après l'avoir jeté sur la table ils la lièrent bras et jambes en croix. « Sur ce, bonne séance ! » Crue bon d'ajouter l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru avant de sortir de la salle à la suite d'Ibiki.

Seule avec son amie enchainée à une table Hinata n'aurait pu se sentir plus mal à l'aise qu'en cet instant.

\- Tenten, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire du mal mais j'ai reçu des ordres… Tu nous rendrais service à toute les deux si tu me disais immédiatement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, lui demanda-t-elle en premier lieux.

\- J'ai perdu un pari stupide avec Lee, en pénitence je devais accepter la première mission qu'on me proposerait !

La noiraude aurait bien aimé croire cette histoire cependant elle connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir que peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer jamais elle n'aurait cédé aussi facilement et due se résoudre à la suite. Activant son dôjutsu héréditaire elle se concentra exclusivement sur le corps de la captive pour bien détailler son réseau de circulation du chakra et en repérer les trois cent soixante et un minuscules tenkentsu qui lui permettrait de passer à la suite. Tout comme le sang le chakra irriguait tout le corps de chaque Shinobi, en manipulant précisément les méridiens de ce système elle pourrait influer directement sur le système nerveux de Tenten et ainsi lui induire toute une gamme de sensation plus ou moins intense… Des sensations…

Devenant soudain rouge comme une pivoine Hinata aurais voulu se frapper la tête contre un mur pour avoir eu une idée pareille cependant… Cependant cela pourrait avoir l'effet escompté sans pour autant avoir à faire souffrir Tenten, tout du moins souffrir dans le sens commun du terme.

\- Très bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Sortant un kunai elle en glissa la pointe sous sa veste blanche et la déchira d'un mouvement vif.

« Eh ! S'était ma préférer ! » Pesta la maitresse d'armes alors qu'Hinata terminait de lui retirer le vêtement.

\- Je t'ai donné une chance de parler, maintenant c'est terminé, dit-elle avant de bâillonner son amie avec l'une des manches de sa précieuse veste. La prochaine fois réfléchi un peu avant de répondre n'importe quoi.

Et sur ces mots elle continua son œuvre, en quelques instant des lambeaux de gilet de maille, de pantalon et de sous-vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol laissant Tenten aussi nue qu'au jour de sa naissance. Cette tournure inattendue eut le mérite de déstabiliser la brune qui, de toute façon, ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour résister maintenant ce qui laissa tout le temps à Hinata de repérer les méridiens qu'elle comptait manipuler. Ses mains nimbées de flammèche bleue se mirent en action et ses fins doigts blancs coururent sur le corps de la kunoichi entravée qui… Ne ressentie tien de particulier alors qu'elle s'attendait à une douleur atroce tout ce qu'elle remarquait s'était que la table de métal lui semblait un peu plus froide qu'auparavant.

\- Maintenant voyons ce que ça donne.

Se penchant lentement sur sa captive la Hyuga inspira un instant avant de simplement souffler doucement sur la poitrine menue exposé par ses soins et Tenten compris ce que son amie avait fait. Elle eut le mérite de ne rien laisser entendre cependant rien n'échappait au byakugan, son cœur qui fait un bond dans la poitrine, le sang envahissant ses capillaires, sa peau se couvrant de chaire de poule, ses mamelons se contractant en s'érigeant, son sexe perlant de cyprine… La sensation de ce simple souffle d'air chaud avait été multiplier par dix, par cent.

\- D'accord, j'espère que tu es en forme, tu risque de trouver la suite… Déplaisante.

Du bout des doigts, sans chakra, sans rudesse, elle se mis à lui caresser les épaules et les bras… Rien de vraiment sensuelle ou d'excitant et pourtant la brunette laissa aussitôt échapper un long et profond râle qui résonna longuement dans la pièce. Les yeux révulsés et mordant son bâillon de toute ses forces la jeune femme ne pouvais plus que se trémoussé sur la table alors que chaque centimètre de sa peau se couvrait de sueur. Hinata semblais prendre bien soins de n'effleurer aucune zones dites érogène cependant Tenten sentait le plaisir monter en elle à une vitesse folle et bientôt elle allait, elle allait… Rien du tout, comme si quelqu'un avait fermé un interrupteur contrôlant ses sensation elle ne ressentait plus rien mis à part une intense frustration et de fait elle remarqua enfin le doigt que son amie avait poser à la base de sa nuque.

\- Un problème Tenten ?

Incapable de parler la prisonnière ne pu que foudroyer sa geôlière du regard.

\- Non, très bien, tu dois être suffisamment calmé pour qu'on puisse reprendre.

Et sans attendre elle retira son doigt pour presser doucement la poitrine offerte devant elle et Tenten se tendit de nouveau, toutes les sensations mises en sommeil par la Hyuga refluèrent en elle comme une vague et ce avec une intensité renouvelée. En moins d'une minute la jouissance qui venait tout juste de lui échapper semblas de nouveau être à sa porte… Pour finalement lui échapper au dernier instant. Haletant au travers de son bâillon Tenten aurais voulu hurles de rage en remarquant qu'Hinata avait de nouveau appuyer sur un point de pression semblant la privée de ses capacité sensorielle. Après une courte pause Hinata la libéra de nouveau pour reprendre ses attouchements et ainsi de suite pendant ce qui paru durer des heures a Tenten dont les larmes de frustration n'émurent en rien la promise du future Hokage. Poussant une dernière fois la brune au bord de l'orgasme pour l'en privée au dernier instant Hinata se décida à lui retirer son bâillon mais uniquement pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche.

\- Maintenant, je vais te poser une seule question et je veux que tu y répondes sincèrement… Veux-tu que je te laisse finir ?

Stupéfaite la maitresse d'armes ne trouva absolument rien à répondre, elle s'attendais à e qu'elle lui pose « la » question qui l'avais amené à être coucher sur cette table mais surtout pas à ça.

\- Finir quoi?

« Allons Tenten, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, tu sais de quoi je parle. » Susurra Hinata à son oreille. « J'ai exacerbé tout tes sens et je t'ai mené au bord de la jouissance dix fois en ligne avant de mettre tes fonctions nerveuses en veille pour te privée de ton plaisir… Je te demande de me dire si oui ou non tu veux que je te laisse avoir un orgasme ? Peut-être que tu préfère que je continue comme je le fait depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Fermant les yeux pour visualiser son précieux Bashôsen Tenten rassembla toute sa volonté pour sourire à sa tortionnaire. « Fait comme tu veux mais je ne te dirais pas ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ! »

\- Très bien, mais comme nous sommes amies… Je peux bien te faire une fleur.

Sans un mot de plus elle relâcha le point de pression et, faisant lentement descendre sa main tout le long du corps de sa victime, alla glissés tendrement un doigt entre les chairs tendre et humides de son intimité. L'effet fut aussi fulgurant qu'immédiat, la jeune femme s'arqua sur la table autant que ses liens le lui permettait, les muscle à la limite de la rupture Tenten cru que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir ne pourrait être plus intense… Elle se trompait. D'un simple effleurement du pouce remontant le long de sa fente pour venir mettre à jour le centre de son plaisir déjà gorgé de sang et ce fut tout autre chose.

Les yeux révulsé, prise de soubresaut incontrôlable et émettant sans discontinuer des cris inhumains Tenten n'eut même pas conscience qu'Hinata faisait lentement le tour de la table libérant ses membres un à un… De toute façon dans son état il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle puisse résister. La Hyuga laissa son amie se rouler au sol pendant quelques minutes avant de la soulagé en pressant a nuque.

« Alors, plaisant ? En temps normale un orgasme dure de quinze à trente secondes… Tu viens d'en vivre un de quatre minutes, tu pourrais au moins me dire merci. »

Cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle Tenten aurais été incapable de répondre même si sa vie en aurait dépendu, peu importe ce qu'Hinata lui avait fait vivre s'était tout sauf plaisant. Passer les premiers instants tout ses muscles l'avait fait horriblement souffrir et sa respiration incontrôlable lui avait donner l'impression de se noyer lentement.

\- Je vois que tu commence à comprendre ce que je t'ai fait, je ne saurais dire de combien de fois j'ai doublé l'intensité de ton plaisir en exacerbant tes sensations mais le fait est qu'en ce moment tu es dans une situation très particulière qui vas durer tant que tes méridiens ne seront pas rétablis… Disons dans quelques jours sans aucun recours médical. Pour le moment pratiquement tout, rythme respiratoire, frôlement, contraction musculaire, peut te déclencher un orgasme… Qui à son tour vas en déclencher un autre, puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Un civile pourrais en mourir au bout de trois ou quatre heures, mais nous sommes des Kunoichis et je suis persuadé que tu peux tenir bien plus longtemps sans danger pour ta vie.

Et sur ses mots elle la libéra pour se diriger vers la porte alors que Tenten tentait de se redresser pour intervenir, maintenant qu'elle était libre si elle parvenait à maitriser Hinata sans doute que cette mission prendrait fin… Cependant le simple frottement de ses jambes l'une contre l'autre alors qu'elle se redressait la remis dans un état impossible et comme Hinata refermait la porte elle poussait son premier cri.

« Tu as terminé ? » Demanda Anko à la jeune Hyuga.

Visiblement elle avait attendue Hinata derrière la porte. Sans un mot celle-ci ouvrit la porte qu'elle venait de refermer pour montrer la scène qui s'y jouais. Tenten qui se roulait au sol, les mains plaquées sur sa poitrine et son entrejambe, tout en émettant des borborygmes incompréhensibles.

\- Dans cinq heures libérez-la avec un Kai et si elle ne veut toujours pas parler vous pourrez dire que j'ai échouer, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus sans lui laisser trop de séquelles !

* * *

\- De vous à moi, les Hyuga m'ont toujours fait peur, souffla Ibiki tout en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le visage rosi de son Hokage.

Tout deux penché sur la grosse boule de cristal, héritage du troisième Hokake ayant le mérite d'être bien plus discrète qu'une vulgaire caméra, ils pouvaient parfaitement voir et entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce délaissée par Hinata… Les deux hommes en avaient vue bien d'autre au cours de leur longue carrière mais le spectacle qu'offrait Tenten en se roulant nue sur le sol tout en émettant ce gémissement lubrique restait l'une des scènes les plus obscènes dont ils aient été témoins.

« Va au sous-sol et demande à Anko de libérer Tenten, je crois que nous en avons assez vus, je vais redemander à Hinata de rejoindre ta section mais… Je vois mal comment je pourrais l'y obliger après cette démonstration. »

\- On ne peut nier qu'elle a parfaitement respecter les consignes… Mais je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais été témoins de pareilles méthodes. Je maintiens mon avis, la section à besoin d'elle. Sur ce j'y vais maitre Hokage.

Une fois seul dans la son bureau Kakashi pu voir Anko entrer dans la pièce pour libérer la jeune femme qui aussitôt sombra dans l'inconscience mais même dans cet état ses muscles semblaient toujours parcourus de spasmes.

« Je vais lui laisser le Bashôsen. » Soupira l'homme pour lui-même espérant que cela suffirait à se faire pardonner.


End file.
